Jaina Solo Fel
Jaina Solo was a human female Jedi Knight of the New Jedi Order who helped to defeat the Yuuzhan Vong Empire during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Born in 3964 to Han and Leia Organa Solo, she inherited her father's mechanical aptitude and her mother's Force-connection, resulting in her eventual training at Redwoods. During her time there as a youth, she had many adventures with her older brother Jacen and her younger siblings Ashton, Chad, and Rory Solo. When the Yuuzhan Vong invaded the Galaxy, Solo joined the New Republic military and distinguished herself as a Rogue Squadron pilot. She was constantly on the front lines of battle during the Yuuzhan Vong War, earning the title of Sword of the Jedi from her uncle, Luke Skywalker, and becoming known as an avatar of the Trickster Goddess Yun-Harla to the Yuuzhan Vong. During the war, she became romantically involved with the Imperial pilot Jagger Fel. However, the near-death of her brother Ashton caused Solo to walk dangerously close to the dark side, which strained her relationship with Fel. She was later redeemed with the aid of Kyp Durron, whom she also became romantically involved with. As the war waged on, Solo discovered a way for the New Republic to use Yuuzhan Vong warships and biots to their advantage, and also personally slew Warmaster Tsavong Lah in the Battle of Ebaq 9. Solo fought in many of the war's battles, ultimately participating in its conclusion. Biography Early life Jaina Solo was born in the medical ward of the Imperial Palace three hours after her twin brother Jacen on the planet Coruscant during a time of great instability on June 25, 2005 to the former smuggler, retired General, and Rebel icon Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. Even before they were born, Jaina and Jacen, along with their mother, were subject to three kidnapping attempts by Grand Admiral Thrawn's Sith Death Commandos. In order to entice the mad Dark Jedi Jorus Sabaoth into helping him with his campaign, Thrawn had made a promise to apprehend Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo, and her as yet unborn children, individuals that C'baoth could then corrupt and mold in any way that he saw fit once he got his hands on them.Star Wars: The Last Command After a visit to the blighted world of Honoghr and securing the allegiance of the Sith, Leia ensured that Solo and her twin brother were born on Coruscant during the final days of the Thrawn campaign without the threat of any more kidnapping attempts by Sith Death Commandos hanging over their heads. Thrawn, however, still trying to keep his end of the bargain, sent Imperial Intelligence agents to Coruscant to kidnap the twins and their mother once again. The quarters in which the Solo family lived were destroyed, but Thrawn's agents once again were foiled and the twins were unharmed. Isolation Despite the reassurances of ancient Jedi lore that held that childish innocence was an effective obstacle to the corrupting influence of the dark side of the Force, Solo's uncle Luke Skywalker believed that any contact with the dark side could warp the mind of a young child for the rest of his or her life. Given the Force-connection potential in the twins, Luke told Solo's parents that he felt it was best to minimize any chance for the twins to be exposed to the dark side during this vulnerable time. They took his advice and sent the twins to Alderaan, to be under the care of Leia's lifelong friend and aide Winter, who in turn were under the watchful eye of their repenting grandfather Anakin Skywalker. Any safety that could be derived from this arrangement would be short-lived, however. The returned Emperor Dantius Palpatine discovered her grandfather's location and ordered an attack on the planet immediately. During the chaos of the attack on Alderaan, Solo and her brother were nearly kidnapped by Darksiders Xecr Nist and Kvag Gthull, but their efforts were thwarted by the actions of both her grandfather and a group of Jedi warriors led by Skywalker. Following the battle, the Solo twins were brought to the ancient space city of Nespis VIII, where their parents and uncle discovered that the New Republic had survived the destruction of Da Soocha V. The Solo twins lived with their mother and father in the space city until they fled with the rest of the New Republic forces, shortly before the city was itself destroyed by one of the Galaxy Gun's warheads. Heeding Luke's advice, Han and Leia took all three Solo children into hiding on the world of Onderon so that the future of the Jedi would be protected from Palpatine. Han and Leia made their way to Onderon, but Palpatine, using an ancient oracle stone, was able to determine their destination and intercept the Millennium Falcon. The Falcon was damaged in the ensuing confrontation, but Han and his Wookiee comrade Chewbacca managed to coax it into limping all the way to Onderon, where they landed it in the city of Iziz. With Palpatine hot on their heels, aged Jedi Vima Daboda and Chewbacca attempted to create a diversion, with the goal of making Palpatine think that Leia and the children had fled Onderon aboard the Falcon. Meanwhile, the children embarked on a day-long journey to Fortress Kira with their parents. Palpatine did not fall for the ruse and managed to track his quarry right to the room where Leia and her children were staying. Jaina and Jacen could do little more but look on as their parents, grandfather, uncle, the Jedi Empatojayos Brand, and Ysanna warrior Rayf Ysanna battled Palpatine. At the cost of the lives of Ysanna and Brand, Palpatine was thwarted in his attempt to take Leia. After the New Republic had reclaimed Coruscant, Jaina, Jacen, and Ashton Solo were relocated to the isolated and nearly unknown world of Anoth with Winter, where they once again rarely saw their parents.Star Wars: Jedi Search Personality and traits Jaina Solo was known for being more like her father than her other siblings, exhibiting an aptitude for mechanics and piloting, as well as demonstrating some of Han's more impulsive and stubborn characteristics. Solo had difficulties understanding the emotional distance between her and her mother as she grew up. During the Yuuzhan Vong War, Solo discovered she had more attributes with her mother than she first thought, resulting in a much closer mother and daughter bond. As Solo became older, many noted she could act like Leia in an instant. She was especially close to her older brother Jacen, as they shared a bond in the Force similar to the one between her uncle and mother. She was easily frustrated, but was good at thinking on her feet, and dedicated to finishing whatever she started. By the time of the Yuuzhan Vong War, Solo was both skilled in the Force and an excellent pilot. In the early stages, she was criticized by Jag Fel for not being "grim" or mature enough to handle war, which rankled with her. However, losing friends and family during the war hardened her, and in her grief and anger following the loss of her brother, she was nearly consumed by her emotions as she sought revenge on the Yuuzhan Vong by any means. Although she was redeemed from fully falling to the dark side, she continued to fight against the invaders vehemently, to the extent that her uncle named her the "Sword of the Jedi" in her knighting ceremony. Her lightsaber technique was described by her brother as cool and measured, never wasting any unnecessary effort. Solo was known for taking bold actions, often going farther in her prosecution of the war than the "official" Jedi position, and sometimes strayed from more orthodox Jedi doctrines, though not as far as Kyp Durron. Throughout the war, she was known for being a hard worker dedicated to the cause, and for pushing those around her to excel as well. Leia admitted Jaina inherited her own work ethic. Inside, the losses of comrades affected her, and she confided that she expected to die in the war. Her armored exterior and purposeful distancing from others around her served to disguise the numerous emotional hurts, grief, and scars she bore. Jaina Solo's personality was further changed by the Joining process she experienced in the Dark Nest Crisis and subsequent Swarm War. She temporarily lost her individuality, sharing the thoughts of the other Jedi Joiners and the Killik hives. She lost some portion of her individual will to the collective mind of the Killiks, dominated by Raynar Thul, but was eventually un-Joined and regained her full personality. At the start of the Second Galactic Civil War, Solo became increasingly worried, fearful, and resentful of Jacen, a marked change from their childhood days of comradeship. She was particularly annoyed over his instant promotion to colonel, a rank she worked years to achieve. The continued losses of family, friends and comrades took their toll on Solo, despite the joys she experienced in the company of her family and close friends such as Kyp Durron, Jagger Fel, and Zander Zekk. She was as determined as ever in order to complete her missions, whether that be hunting down renegade Dark Jedi Alema Rar or training for a fight against Caedus. At one point, she pushed herself to the point where Jagger Fel thought she was overdoing her preparations, wearing herself out. Still, Solo saw herself as the Sword of the Jedi, a lone warrior and the avatar of the Jedi Order, which caused her to maintain an intense workload and keep herself from too many close relationships. In the days that followed, she looked to her surviving family and friends for comfort, though several of her comrades had been injured or killed during the war.Solo was willing to sacrifice herself for the sake of stopping the dark side entity Abeloth. She also remained pragmatic and focused in combat, telling Ben Skywalker the importance of duty even over rescuing a loved one. However, internally Solo knew that she would attempt something reckless if it had been Jagger who was in danger or captured. Solo was known to bury herself in starship, machinery, or droid modifications or repair in times of trial. After the mission to Myrkr, she spent much of her time working on modifications to her stolen Yuuzhan Vong frigate. Following her break-up with Fel in 43 ABY, Solo turned to her mechanical predilections as a distraction from her emotional turmoil. In one diversion, she added a new humor routine to her R9, Rowdy, though she later decided that it left much to be desired, considering it reminiscent of Jacen's "lame" childhood jokes. Her relationship with Jagger Fel was alternately a source of solace and consternation for her, as Solo also had a deep commitment to the Jedi Order that sometimes clashed with her love for Jag. This became easier once Jag abdicated rule of the Empire and they were married shortly thereafter. As an adult, Jaina Solo was known for her steadfast loyalty to the Jedi Order, as well as a pragmatic and straightforward approach to problems. She had no problems with circumventing rules she saw as interfering with her true duty. She was also known for having a considerable temper, but was generally reserved about discussing her family or romantic relationships in public. Though Solo was known for speaking her mind, she could also endure difficulty without grumbling, particularly when the greater good of her actions was explained. In private, among her friends and loved ones, she was less reserved about voicing her opinion. As Solo deeply cared about both her friends and family and her commitment to the Jedi Order, her most severe internal conflicts were when she was forced to choose between the two. Relationships Kyp Durron After her brush with the dark side, Solo apprenticed herself to Kyp Durron, a maverick Jedi Master of the New Jedi Order. She was initially attracted to Durron's aggressive stance in the war, though, gradually, Solo found herself developing romantic feelings for the much older Jedi–feelings that were also reciprocated and initiated by Durron. However, after Durron tricked her into helping destroy a Yuuzhan Vong warship, their relationship deteriorated, with Solo leaving the Jedi Master for Fel and Knighthood. Though her father, Han, was furious with Durron for using his daughter, he admitted that he very much preferred him as Jaina's suitor, rather than Fel, who he had initially disliked. Solo eventually reconciled with Durron, and the two remained friends well into the Second Galactic Civil War, though she was no longer interested in him romantically. Jagger Fel .]] Solo first met the Chiss-trained pilot during the Yuuzhan Vong War. After their initial encounter, Solo felt something stir in her, as she felt Fel was in every way her equal. While working together, the two developed feelings for one another. Though their relationship was often interrupted by their duties, Solo and Fel found ways to communicate with each other. Solo first confessed her feelings to him after disobeying direct orders to save his life during a battle against the Yuuzhan Vong. Afterward, Fel confronted her, asking her why she had saved him, and she told him that she didn't want him to leave her life like others had. At that point, he kissed her and they began seeing each other more often thereafter. However, during the latter part of the war, Solo's preoccupation with her mission led to her messages to Fel being more ambivalent, which incited Fel to sneak into her quarters and kiss her unexpectedly to see if she was still attracted to him. She enjoyed the kiss for a moment before shoving him away from her, which he considered a rekindling of their relationship. Powers and abilities As heir to the Skywalker bloodline through her mother, Solo was strong in the Force. She was particularly gifted with mechanical devices, though not on the level of her younger brother Ashton. Jaina's great Force potential was developed and harnessed throughout her life. Even as a child, Solo exhibited talent with the Force, instinctively using it to power telekinesis during their captivity by the Empire Reborn to irritate their captors. She also used the Force to help her and Jacen eventually escape imprisonment and was capable of producing light by rubbing air molecules together telekinetically. At some point, she learned Force lightning and could break the grip of a Force choke. Solo also knew how to use projectile firearms, at one point employing a sniper rifle against her Dark Jedi brother. As a teenager, Solo received training at Luke Skywalker's Jedi Praxeum, where she was trained in the ways of the Jedi, including how to construct and use a lightsaber. Her closest friend was her brother Jacen Solo and the two developed a twin bond that linked them together closely. Solo was also a skilled mechanic and pilot, having learned from her father and Chewbacca in her youth. Even as a teenager, Solo was skilled enough to install a hyperdrive in a starfighter. By the start of the Yuuzhan Vong War, Solo was already an experienced warrior, having fought both in space and on the ground. At the age of sixteen, Solo flew a record time course through the asteroid field Lando's Folly near Dubrillion, beating out the record previously held by Jedi Master Kyp Durron. Solo was skilled enough to join Rogue Squadron at a young age and flew numerous missions throughout the Yuuzhan Vong War against the alien invaders, scoring countless kills. Solo continued to fly in the Second Galactic Civil War, at first as part of the Galactic Alliance over Corellia and later as a Jedi at the Battle of Centerpoint Station, among other engagements. During the fight against the Lost Tribe of the Sith, Solo was able to successfully fend off a Sith meditation sphere on multiple occasions and a fleet of Sith pirates in another with minimal assistance aside from her StealthX. She was trained in the use of a Jedi healing trance, which she employed on the mission to Myrkr to help heal the torture she suffered during a brief period of Yuuzhan Vong captivity. During her tutelage under Kyp Durron, Solo learned how to erase and alter memories from her master, which she learned while in the Hapes Cluster. On one occasion, Solo joined minds with a comatose Tahiri Veila to help her unite her fragmented personality. Solo was a skilled enough lightsaber combatant to personally slay Yuuzhan Vong Warmaster Tsavong Lah even with her legs pinioned and she stood her own against Supreme Overlord Shimrra's slayer bodyguards in the final battle of the Yuuzhan Vong war. While dueling her brother for the first time, he described her fighting style as conservative, brutal, ruthless, designed to deal damage without suffering any in return. Her considerable skill with a lightsaber was such that in 40 ABY, she was able to slay her twin brother and in 43 ABY, she was able to defeat four Mandalorian warriors attacking the Jedi Temple. Solo was comfortable fighting both in teams or by herself. In an example of the former, she and several other Jedi and their allies broke into a high-security Galactic Alliance prison in 43 ABY. They retrieved the two prisoners they had come for and escaped with minimal casualties on either side, as Solo had no difficulty in deflecting blaster fire from multiple assailants while lobbing stun grenades in return. While on Dromund Kaas, Solo fought and killed three Sith assailants from the Lost Tribe of the Sith without sustaining serious injury to herself. She later slew multiple Sith on Coruscant during the Lost Tribe of Sith resurgence, often despite severe injuries. Also, during the Yuuzhan Vong War, she and her brothers were able to re-create the Jedi battle meld, focusing a unit of Jedi together into one cohesive group. This ability was vital to the mission to Myrkr and was also used in several other battles as the Solo twins taught other Jedi the ability. Another Force technique which Solo had at her disposal was telekinesis. Solo could also use the Force to control her breathing and clear toxins from her body and was adept in the use of the mind trick. Solo also learned infiltration techniques, allowing her to evade pursuers on several occasions. Her use of deception during the Yuuzhan Vong War sowed considerable consternation into the ranks of the Yuuzhan Vong, such as when she employed gravitic beacons to cause Yuuzhan Vong ships to fire on each other. While imitating a Yuuzhan Vong goddess, Solo learned psychological warfare from Wraith Squadron and was able to employ it to good effect in order to direct Yuuzhan Vong war efforts; her capture was considered a strategic objective of the Yuuzhan Vong.The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand She also learned to wipe memories during the Yuuzhan Vong War from Kyp Durron. During the Dark Nest Crisis and the Swarm War, Solo and Zekk became Joiners, allowing them to share in the Killik hive mind. Her particular talents were more in the way of starfighter combat, though she also participated in ground battles. Though she was eventually unjoined, Solo would retain some of the shared-mind bond with Zekk for some time afterward. Solo retained her capabilities as a warrior into the Second Galactic Civil War and her own intense training, combined with a short period of tutelage under Mandalorian commandos, only served to hone the edge of the Sword of the Jedi. Though she felt she wasn't the equal of Jacen in terms of Force powers due to his prolonged study, she thought she could surprise him, and proved herself able to match even his impressive skills when the time came. Also during the war, Solo learned the shatterpoint technique from Luke Skywalker, which she had long thought lost. She also learned how to shut down in the Force, so as to be undetectable, from her cousin Ben. Later, Solo demonstrated an affinity for the Beast Control power, being able to bend a large number of different animals to her will at the same time. However, despite her skill as a Jedi Knight, pilot, and combatant, Solo had yet to develop the use of her womanly charms for persuasion; her mother, at age sixty, was better at such subtleties than Jaina Solo was, to the astonishment of the younger Solo. Appearances *''Star Wars: Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Heir to the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Force Rising'' *''Star Wars: The Last Command'' *''Star Wars: Dark Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Empire II'' *''Star Wars: Dark Empire III'' }} Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Females Category:House of Solo Category:Force-sensitives Category:Skywalker family Category:Jedi Knights of the New Jedi Order Category:New Republic individuals Category:Pilots Category:Inhabitants of Earth Category:Inhabitants of Alderaan Category:Mechanics Category:Inhabitants of Corellia Category:Jedi instructors Category:Redwoods students Category:New Republic Starfighter Corps personnel Category:Royalty Category:Impersonators